Dimentio (Fanon)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' Dimentio is a supervillain from the Mobius-6613 continuity and various Mario fanfics and products. A "Dimentian" from another dimension, Dimentio is a very powerful individual, possessing various forms of magic, but he also comes equipped with many circus and magic-themed weaponry, such as juggling balls that are actually bombs, throwing pies that freeze the victim, a chest flower that shoots a stream of fire, a horn that fires shockwaves and homing play cards. Dimentio's biggest flaw is his reliance on the Chaos Heart, which is linked to his life - should it be destroyed, then Dimentio will instantly die on the spot due to heart failure. Dimentio's personality is generally the same as his canon counterpart, though he's less mature and can also become stressed and nervous at times. Dimentio has various other forms that he can access, each giving him a new colour palette and a new superpower, as well as amplifying his other abilities. The last one - Dimensia Ultima, which turns him white and gray - boosts his powers to the maximum limit and gives him various new powers rather than just one. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 8-B | 4-C Name: 'Dimentio '''Origin: '''Mario Expanded Universe, Mobius-6613 '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''1260 years chronologically, 12 years old mentally and physically '''Classification: '''Jester, Dimentian '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes, stamina and agility, Longevity, Immortality (Type 8; reliant on the Chaos Heart), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Levitation, Precognitive Dreams, Dimensional Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Hydrokinesis, Magic, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Replication, Invisibility and Emotional Manipulation. All powers boosted to an immense degree in all recoloured forms. Spatial Manipulation as Green Dimentio, Botanokinesis as Yellow Dimentio, Telepathy as Purple Dimentio, Stellar Manipulation as Orange Dimentio and Damage Field Projection as Blue Dimentio. | All powers from before to an immense degree plus Immortality (Type 3), Anemokinesis, Paperfolding, Light Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Intangibility, Size Shifting and Matter Manipulation. 'Attack Potency: City Block level '(destroyed a neighborhood) | 'Star level '(Dimensia Ultimata created a star that somehow fit in a box. He then opened the box and the unleashed star then grew out to massive proportions, absorbing the Mobius System and moving it to another dimension. The star then exploded, releasing various Dimentio clones all over the solar system to terrorize the other planets in the area) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(kept up with Mephiles) | '''Same Lifting Strength: Class G '(lifted and threw the Overly Tall Tower, which is 600 kilometers tall) | '''Class T '(flipped over a mountain said to be four times larger than the Mt. Everest) 'Striking Strength: City Block Class '| '''Star Class Durability: City Block level '(survived a city district-busting explosion) | '''Star level '(was unaffected by a growing star that then exploded in his face) '''Stamina: High Range: '''Several meters | Several kilometers '''Standard Equipment: '''Circus and magician-based weaponry '''Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: '''Dimentio will die if the Chaos Heart is destroyed. He has a large ego and tires very easily. The Pure Hearts can exhaust and tranquilize him and his personality stands in the way of his plans... a lot. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Laughter Platform: '''Dimentio creates a platform that shoots bullets at his enemies. *'Magic Box: 'Dimentio creates a compact field around his enemies that then explodes, over and over and over again. *'Dimensional Dash: 'Dimentio dashes forwards in a blue aura, leaving behind afterimages. *'Pyrokinesis: '''Dimenio shapes fire in his hand and then shoots it or spreads it over an area. '''Key: '''Dimentio | Dimensia Ultima Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4